Current media broadcasting technology allows content items, such as programs, videos, advertisements or some other type of multimedia, to be scheduled for broadcast, display, transmission, or the like.
In some instances, current technology can schedule a broadcast daypart by selecting content items for time-slots (“positions”) in the daypart. The selection of content items for each position may be determined by some property of one content item, relative to the properties of other content items.
Because currently available technology schedules content items individually, however, the selection decision of content scheduled earlier can negatively impact the results when selecting content that are scheduled later. For this and other reasons, currently available technology is less than ideal.